Maria Giz
by Tassy Riddle
Summary: Você é professor? Vive no meio acadêmico? Pode ser considerado charmoso e até bem atraente?... Então se considere o mais novo amor de Harry Potter! O menino que sobreviveu e tem um "pequeno" fetiche por professores. Mas afinal, quem não tem? SLASH!


**Nota: (1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Esclarecimento em relação ao título: **Assim como "Maria Parafina" (gíria brasileira que se refere à mulher que tem especial interesse em namorar surfistas); "Maria Gasolina" (gíria brasileira que se refere à moça que só se interessa em namorar rapazes que possuam um automóvel); "Maria Chuteira" (gíria brasileira que se refere à mulher que se interessa especialmente em namorar jogadores de futebol); **"Maria Giz" **é atribuído à menina que sente um interesse especial por professores (geralmente seus professores). Não sei se a gíria existe de fato, mas a utilizo mesmo assim.

Diálogo e cena: -...Blábláblá... – Blábláblá...

_Devaneios de Harry: - Blábláblá... -_

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Maria Giz**

A segunda feira amanhecia especialmente cinzenta em Hogwarts, principalmente para os alunos do sexto ano que teriam de agüentar duas aulas seguidas de Poções. Para os Slytherins não era nenhum sacrifício, já que era notória a diferença que o professor Severo Snape tratava os estudantes de sua própria casa em relação ao demais. Tratando-se dos Gryffindors então nem se fala. E um Gryffindor em especial era o alvo de toda a chateação do nosso "querido" professor.

Harry Potter estava a menos de cinco minutos na sala de aula e já era alvo das perguntas de Snape. Perguntas que, ao contrário da melhor amiga ao seu lado, ele não tinha idéia do que responder.

Mais satisfeito consigo mesmo, após ter feito a "Sessão de Humilhações Diárias para Potter", o professor começa a aula.

- Ele não larga do seu pé, heim? – Rony sussurra aproveitando que Snape passava os ingredientes da poção na lousa.

- Fazer o que... – suspira. A verdade é que Harry nem ligava mais para as implicâncias do professor. Depois das aulas de Oclumência no ano anterior, passou a observar o homem a sua frente de uma outra forma.

A aula já havia começado e o professor explicava qual a finalidade de cada ingrediente. Mas as palavras de Snape passavam desapercebidas por Harry, que mantinha os olhos fixos nos convidativos lábios do adulto. Eles se moviam de uma forma sensual, hipnotizando o pequeno Gryffindor.

_- Você é fraco!_

_- Eu não sou fraco! _

_- Então prove! – aproxima-se perigosamente, apontando a varinha para o peito de Harry._

_- Estou cansado... – murmura desviando o olhar daquelas profundas jóias que eram os olhos negros do adulto._

_Não podia negar que a expressão de cansaço e desilusão de Harry era comovente. Dava para ver que o garoto estava realmente se esforçando._

_- Limpe sua mente!_

_- Estou tentando! É sério! – cai de joelhos aos pés do professor – por favor..._

_Aquilo era de mais, até mesmo para Severo Snape. O garoto parecia tão frágil, tão necessitado de proteção._

_Quase por inércia ele passa os braços em volta do pequeno corpo que soluçava no chão. Apertando Harry contra si._

_Foi tão inesperado que Harry gelou, não conseguia se mover, sequer respirar. Snape, aquele que fazia questão de tornar sua vida um inferno estava abraçando-o de uma forma protetora. E o encarava com carinho e... Desejo?_

_Os lábios de Severo se apossaram com urgência dos de Harry, reclamando-os num beijo que mostrava todo o desejo contido. O Gryffindor correspondia sem entender nada, mas não dava para esconder que estava aproveitando, ainda mais quando umas mãos deslizaram habilmente sobre o seu corpo, se livrando do incomodo uniforme._

_- Professor? – consegue articular debilmente pousando seus penetrantes olhos verdes nos negros._

_- Shiiii... – passa a distribuir pequenos beijos e chupões pelo pescoço do aluno sem dá importância a perguntas. Ele próprio não tinha certeza de nada, apenas da vontade que dominava seus sentidos._

_Harry se vê suspenso pelos fortes braços que o colocava com impaciência sobre a mesa do escritório. Os papéis derrubados, os livros indo para o chão... Nada importava. Apenas queria ter o Gryffindor o mais rápido possível._

_Ao observar o corpo exposto sobre a mesa e aqueles olhos que pareciam duas esmeraldas o encarando com a bochecha corada pela excitação, sente que poderia chegar ao orgasmo no mesmo instante._

_- Uma deliciosa tentação – murmura para si. _

_O menor passa as pernas em volta da cintura de Snape, ansioso pelo que estava por vir. E o professor não ia deixá-lo esperando. Com cuidado prepara o pequeno corpo para tomá-lo por fim._

_Um gemido de dor escapa dos lábios de Harry, mas logo é substituído por gritos de prazer. A medida em que o corpo do adulto investia contra o seu._

_- Está gostando disso não é Potter? – sussurra maliciosamente mordendo o pescoço sensível._

_- Ahhhh... – geme mais alto em resposta as provocações._

_- Heim Potter?_

_- Potter..._

_- Potter..._

- Potter acorde!!! – um grito furioso invade seus sentidos.

Lá estavam aqueles lindos olhos negros o encarando com raiva e inquirição.

- Eu... – não sabia o que dizer com as imagens do sonho passando a mil por hora em sua mente, suas bochechas estavam incrivelmente vermelhas de vergonha.

- Então é assim, acha que por ter derrotado você-sabe-quem já não precisa assistir as aulas? – sorri com arrogância – Se engana Potter! Por mais "famoso" que seja, na minha aula não significa nada!

- Não é isso! Eu sinto muito, mas...

- Mas não há desculpas para dormir aqui!

Para sorte de Harry o sinal toca indicando o fim da aula. Aquele som não podia ter sido tão bem recebido no momento.

- Menos 30 pontos para Gryffindor! – diz com frieza – detenção sábado Potter. Agora fora daqui!

Harry não espera o professor repetir e antes de levar um "crucio" se apressa em sair.

-x-x-x-x-x-

- Ele é um idiota! – um indignado Rony seguia os amigos pelo corredor – Aquilo não é aula, é tortura!

- Rony! – para variar Hermione repreendia os dois – o professor Snape estava certo Harry não podia dormir na aula.

- Eu dormi? – pergunta um pouco incrédulo ainda. Dormir e sonhar com Severo Snape? Aquilo era de mais para o pobre Harry.

- Dormiu, e para piorar durante toda a aula! Ninguém conseguia te acordar, o professor teve que lançar um "Enervate" em você.

- Mas "Mione" eu juro que não foi de propósito – suspira falando a verdade.

- Eu sei Harry – ela dá um pequeno sorriso reconfortante – depois de ter derrotado Voldemort ano passado lá no ministério, é normal que você se sinta um pouco fraco, a final uma parte sua também "morreu".

- Hum, mas o corpo dele não foi encontrado – murmura um pouco desconfortável. Era difícil lembrar do momento em que teve o Lorde, como um espírito, possuindo seu corpo.

- Você o destruiu dentro de si, como poderia haver um corpo? – a amiga exclama com lógica – Sobrou apenas aquela poeira como resíduo.

- Hum...

- Relaxa Harry, o próprio ministro declarou vitória e Dumbledore concordou. Depois de prender todos os Comensais da Morte, nem se Vold...Você-sabe-quem estivesse vivo poderia se dar bem.

- É... – concorda meio duvidoso, mas não deixaria aquilo preocupá-lo agora. Sua cicatriz estava bem, não tinha mais nenhum pesadelo com Voldemort, então as coisas deviam estar dando certo.

- Quais são as próximas aulas?

- Lupin, depois Sirius, e depois Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para fechar com chave de ouro! – Hermione sorri empolgada.

- Então vamos logo! – Harry se anima de repente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

História da Magia já não era uma das matérias mais odiadas de Harry, pelo contrário, com a saída de Binnis o professor encarregado da disciplina agora era Remo Lupin e para todos os alunos, principalmente para Harry havia sido uma troca maravilhosa.

Lupin narrava a história de revoltas e guerras de um jeito que parecia transportar os alunos para a época. E sempre mostrava filmes, até peça de teatro improvisada chegou a fazer. Com tudo isso, História da Magia se tornou uma das matérias mais legais de Hogwarts.

O jeito de o professor explicar era tão empolgante que sua voz fazia todos mergulharem em cada cena. Mas para Harry, tinha um outro efeito. Seu corpo estremecia a cada palavra imaginando juras de amor dirigidas a ele naquela melodiosa voz.

_- Você tem os olhos..._

_-...Da minha mãe, eu sei – dá um sorriso tímido._

_- Mas em você – Lupin segura delicadamente as mãos de Harry – eles ficam ainda mais lindos._

_O pequeno Gryffindor cora desviando o olhar para o chão da Torre de Astronomia. A voz cheia de carinho do mais velho fazia seu coração disparar._

_- Obrigado... – antes de completar a frase sente uns lábios pousarem sobre os seus com extrema suavidade, quase num roce._

_Harry entre abre ligeiramente a boca convidando a uma exploração mais profunda, logo entendida e acatada por Lupin que passa a explorar aqueles lábios com uma paixão quase artística de tão cuidadosa e delicada._

_Ao ouvir um leve gemido extasiado o mais velho puxa aquele pequeno corpo com firmeza, o prendendo contra si._

_- Oh, Harry... – murmura com desejo deitando-o no chão frio da torre, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com isso. Lupin preocupava-se em distribuir beijos por todo o corpo de Harry, levantando ligeiramente a blusa do uniforme Gryffindor para poder ter acesso ao tórax moreno, mordiscando e beijando cada pedacinho._

_Harry mantinha os olhos cerrados sentindo as mãos do professor acariciar sua entre perna enquanto brincava com a língua na altura do umbigo. Sua ereção crescia nas carinhosas mãos sem que pudesse controlar, e o professor parecia adorar aquilo pelo jeito que o estimulava sem deixar de murmurar palavras doces._

_- Sua pele é tão suave pequeno – sussurra voltando a beijá-lo com urgência, enquanto o acariciava com movimentos lascivos por dentro da calça._

_- Ohhh... Lupin! – arqueia um pouco o quadril em busca de mais contato._

_- Você é delicioso Harry..._

_- Humm..._

_- É sim... Harry..._

_- Harry..._

_- Harry..._

_- Harry..._

- Harry!!!

Aquela deliciosa voz invade seus sentidos, mas dessa vez tinha um tom preocupado que parece despertar Harry do transe.

- O que...?

- Você está bem? – Lupin o encarava com curiosidade.

- Estou – desvia o olhar - estou sim, desculpe professor.

- Mesmo? – pergunta seriamente – Hum... Parecia estar sob efeito da "Maldição Imperius".

- Hã? – pisca várias vezes surpreso – não, não... Credo!

- É sim... – percorre o olhar analisando a expressão do Gryffindor – Totalmente ausente, olhar fora de foco... Estranho.

- Não se preocupe! – cora intensamente, pela segunda vez naquele dia. – Sério!

Antes de o professor contestar o sinal toca, salvando mais uma vez a pele do adolescente.

- Estou morrendo de fome! – Harry sorri alegremente – nos vemos depois professor! Até mais!

E como se fosse uma rajada de vento some da sala deixando um intrigado Lupin para trás.

-x-x-x-x-x-

- Harry você tem certeza que está bem?

- Claro! – suspira tentando parecer convincente – Não se preocupe Rony estou ótimo.

- Sei... Sei... – Hermione não parecia acreditar no moreno, mas mesmo assim não falava nada.

Os três acabavam de sentar-se à mesa dos Gryffindors, aguardando o almoço que começaria em poucos minutos.

- Espero que tenha torta de chocolate na sobremesa.

- Também espero Rony! – Harry alegra-se com a mudança de assunto – é realmente uma delicia aquela torta.

Hermione não era boba e percebia muito bem o nervosismo que Harry tentava esconder, imaginando se aquilo era pelo incidente com Voldemort ou pela pressão das aulas. Mal sabia a garota que o verdadeiro problema eram os professores. Eles tinham algo que fazia o "menino-que-sobreviveu" se sentir estranhamente atraído. Nem todos, é claro. Apenas aqueles que possuíam um "que" a mais conseguiam desestabilizar o pobre jovem.

O problema é que o próprio Harry ainda não tinha se dado conta disso, e nesse exato momento se perguntava por que de uns tempos para cá estava tendo esses estranhos devaneios, enquanto fingia escutar o que o amigo dizia sobre a produção de tortas de chocolate no mundo mágico.

Rony falava sem parar enquanto comiam, mas os pensamentos de Harry estavam voltados para auto-analises mais importantes. O jovem Gryffindor não parava de se perguntar o que poderia ter Lupin e pior, Snape que pudesse estar atraindo tanto sua atenção.

"Tudo bem que eles parecem tão imponentes dando explicações para toda a classe. E aquele ar maduro e superior por serem professores tornam as coisas extremamente excitantes, mas... Oh, céus! O que estou pensando!" – não consegue evitar corar.

- Harry? – Rony o chamava curioso ao ver as bochechas do amigo se tornarem tão vermelhas - O que foi cara?

- Hum? Nada, nada! – dá um sorriso nervoso colocando outra garfada de torta na boca.

Ao ver o olhar duvidoso do ruivo, se apreça em perguntar:

- Qual vai ser a próxima aula mesmo?

- Trato de Criaturas Mágicas – Hermione responde prontamente – Foi bem legal o diretor colocar Sirius para dá essa matéria né?

Os dois concordam com um aceno, pois ambas as bocas estavam cheias.

- Quero dizer, depois do Rabixo ser preso e confessado tudo Sirius pôde finalmente se livrar de todas as acusações, e imagino que o que ele mais queria era ficar perto de você Harry.

- E com o Hagrid de férias ficou fácil arrumar um cargo que é a cara do seu padrinho – Rony sorri animado – Os "Leprechauns" que ele mostrou na aula passada estavam de mais! Não que o Hagrid não mostrasse criaturas legais – faz uma careta ao lembrar do que "criaturas legais" significavam para o meio gigante – Mas ele nunca nos mostrou as mascotes do time de Quadribol da Irlanda!

- É mesmo, o Sirius leva jeito para dar aulas – sorri ligeiramente sem conseguir evitar que um pensamento tomasse conta de si. "E fica extremamente lindo como professor!"

"Harry!!!" – Sua consciência grita – "Ele é seu PADRINHO! Você ficou louco de vez? Não é por que o jeito "Sirius Black" de dar aula faz todo mundo suspirar que você irá se derreter também! Ele é praticamente seu pai! Sua única família. Um pai lindo e gostoso, mas PAI!"

Em meio às repreensões de sua própria consciência Harry vê-se puxado para fora do Salão Principal por uma estressada Hermione que temia se atrasar para aproxima aula.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em poucos minutos os três chegaram às margens da Floresta Proibida que era onde Sirius daria a aula de hoje. O resto dos alunos acabava de se juntar a eles podendo, finalmente, dar inicio a aula.

Sirius estava parado na frente de uma enorme caixa que parecia protegida por magia, observando os alunos se agruparem em volta de si para poder explicar o que fariam.

- Bom dia! – cumprimenta a todos com seu sorriso característico – Primeiramente vou pedir cuidado, pois as criaturas que veremos hoje são bem exóticas.

A agitação foi geral. Todos pareciam entusiasmados para ver o que havia na caixa, mas logo se calaram para ouvir o resto da explicação.

- Hoje veremos um demônio aquático originário do Japão. Alguém pode me dizer que demônio é esse?

Uma mão foi levada ao ar rapidamente.

- Senhorita Granger? – o adulto sorri já esperando por aquilo.

- São Kappas senhor.

- Excelente! 15 pontos para Gryffindor! – diz animado – Os Kappas habitam rios e lagos rasos, para enfrentar um tem que curvá-los para que derramem água da cabeça e assim perderem suas forças.

À medida que ia explicando Sirius deixava os alunos se aproximarem e manusearem com cuidado a pequena criatura. Sem duvidas era uma aula impressionante.

Mas um certo Gryffindor de olhos verdes estava impressionado com outra coisa. Harry constatava sem a menor sombra de duvidas que os anos só fizeram bem ao Animago. O corpo definido de Sirius era marcado por uma justa calça preta e o abdômen tanquinho ficava a mostra graças à camisa de seda branca que ele levava totalmente aberta para delírio das alunas e até de muitos alunos. Entre eles o próprio afilhado.

- Ok ele é um ótimo professor, mas isso é roupa que se use para dar aula? – Rony pergunta em voz baixa, observando todas as alunas babarem e cochicharem umas com as outras sobre o quão interessante era a "aula".

- Ah, você conhece o Sirius ele é assim mesmo – murmura sem desviar os olhos de seu querido padrinho. Estava babando o dobro de todas as alunas juntas, e mais uma vez sua imaginação o leva para longe.

_- O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?_

_- Eu... – sorri um pouco nervoso – vi você da torre então quis dar um oi!_

_- Hum..._

_- Está preparando a aula de amanhã? – Harry encarava-o com curiosidade._

_- Não, na verdade queria dar uma volta pela floresta mesmo – abraça o ombro do afilhado, pegando-o desprevenido._

_- Hehe... _

_- Eu queria conversar com você Harry – para de súbito encarando aqueles lindos olhos verdes que piscavam desconcertados. _

_- Fiz alguma coisa errada?_

_- Não – sorri com carinho – claro que não. Temo que eu esteja sentindo algo "errado" – aproxima mais do menor deixando seus corpos separados por poucos centímetros._

_- Sentindo o que? – cora violentamente vendo as mãos dele pousarem em seu quadril._

_- Sentindo que... – aproxima os lábios do ouvido de Harry – Quero você._

_Ouvir aquelas palavras, ditas num sussurro extremamente sensual faz o pequeno corpo estremecer e ficar congelado no tempo. Mas antes que pudesse responder seus lábios são capturados com paixão e urgência._

_Sirius se move com rapidez apoiando o corpo de Harry contra uma árvore próxima, enquanto deslizava as mãos por cada centímetro da pela morena escondida pelo uniforme._

_- Ahhh... Sirius – deixa escapar um gemido cheio de desejo passando as pernas em volta da cintura do mais velho. Aquilo faz o adulto ferver querendo possuí-lo ali mesmo. _

_Harry não se incomodava com a pressa que suas roupas eram arrancadas e jogadas na terra fofa da floresta. Tão pouco se importava em sentir o incomodo roce da árvore contra sua delicada pele. A única coisa que capturava a atenção do menino eram os beijos apaixonados e as caricias desesperadas distribuídas pelo seu corpo._

_- Mais... – murmura com a bochecha vermelha e os lábios entre abertos em busca ar, sentindo como os dedos de seu padrinho o invadiam de uma forma tão prazerosa que quase o privava de seus sentidos. Precisava senti-lo por completo, agora._

_Sem conseguir se conter Sirius atende as suplicas tão sensuais do afilhado, preenchendo-o num só golpe. Levando ambos ao paraíso. Pouco a pouco começava a se mover procurando não machucá-lo, mas quando Harry se move com desejo em busca de mais Sirius passa investir da forma que tanto desejava, tomando-o com paixão e até certa violência. Ouvindo o afilhado gritar de tanto prazer._

_- Ah, Sirius!_

_-...Sirius isso!_

_- Ah! Sirius!_

_- Sirius!!!_

- Sirius...

- O que foi Harry? – lindos olhos azuis o encaravam com preocupação.

- Hum?

- Não está se sentindo bem? – coloca a mão sobre a testa do afilhado procurando sinal de febre.

- Eu... Eu... – cora se afastando na hora daquele toque delicioso – Estou bem!

- Certeza? – encarava duvidoso – de repente você gemeu do nada, parecia que estava com dor.

- Eu o que? – arregala os olhos, assustado.

- Chamou o meu nome de um jeito que achei até que estivesse passando mal.

- Ah... – suspira ligeiramente aliviado – É! Foi isso mesmo, mas não se preocupe. Era só uma dor de estômago que já passou.

- Não quer ir a enfermaria? – perguntava como um pai preocupado.

- Não, não – sorri – Já passou! Não se preocupe Sirius!

- Humm... Então ta! – bagunça o cabelo de Harry – Pelo visto você ainda não foi ver os Kappas né? Está esperando o que pirralho? Vem logo!

Harry deixava seu padrinho puxá-lo até os outros que estavam próximos à caixa fazendo anotações sobre os pequenos e exóticos seres marinhos. Para sua tranqüilidade o tempo que restava da aula correu de forma rápida e sem mais transtornos. Havia conseguido borrar o excitante sonho de sua mente, forçando-se a concentrar seus pensamentos no assunto da aula.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Finalmente o dia estava acabando e aquela era a ultima aula. Depois de receber uma detenção de Snape, um olhar extremamente intrigado de Lupin e por fim quase morrer de vergonha com Sirius, o "menino-que-sobreviveu" acreditava que as coisas não podiam ficar piores. Tolo engano. Com o professor mais lindo de Hogwarts e sem duvidas do mundo todo ali a sua frente, boa coisa não podia acontecer.

Tom Kinney ocupava o cargo mais intrigante da escola: Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Era um sujeito bastante conhecedor do assunto, mas os alunos não podiam afirmar nada já que não faziam idéia de onde o professor poderia ter surgido. Dumbledore apenas tinha dito, no jantar de apresentações ao inaugurar o ano, que havia aparecido numa hora excelente, pois estava tendo problemas em encontrar alguém que se habilitasse ao cargo esse ano. E com o maravilhoso currículo que o homem apresentava, a vaga só podia ser sua.

Mas o currículo era o que menos chamava atenção se comparado a sua beleza. Era o que muitos, para não dizer todos, pensavam daquele homem alto, de cabelos curtos impecavelmente penteados, com músculos definidos e que não aparentava ter mais de trinta anos. Tinha um ar maduro e naturalmente sedutor acentuados por olhos negros penetrantes. Certas vezes alguns alunos juravam ter visto um lampejo vermelho sangue na íris negra, mas logo desistiam da idéia absurda.

Harry Potter não poderia ser exceção à regra se o assunto fosse cair nos encantos do novo professor, porém uma coisa era diferente em relação aos de mais. Aquele homem o atraía de uma forma que nenhum outro, professor ou aluno, jamais fez. E ao contrário dos outros professores com quem Harry sonhava, aquele parecia saber exatamente o que se passava na mente de seu "aluno favorito" como havia dito certa vez fazendo o garoto corar.

- Olá Harry – uma voz sensual surpreende o pequeno Gryffindor que entrava na sala seguido dos melhores amigos. Estes sendo ignorados por Tom.

- Er... Olá professor – sorri tentando manter a calma. Algo que parecia extremamente difícil quando estava perto daquele homem enigmático e sedutor.

- A aula ainda não começou pequeno, não precisa me chamar de professor – acaricia os cabelos revoltos do aluno sentindo como este estremecia diante de seu toque – já falamos disso.

Rony e Hermione trocam olhares significativos seguindo para suas mesas. Não sabiam por que, mas o fato é que não confiavam no novo professor. Achavam muito estranho o jeito do adulto tratar Harry. Um jeito carinhoso, mas não como Sirius e Lupin faziam. O carinho do professor Kinney não tinha nada de fraternal. É claro que quando comentavam com Harry suas suspeitas, o moreno corava e mudava de assunto dizendo: "Ele é um professor! Não digam bobagens, isso é só porque sou o "menino-que-sobreviveu-e-venceu" nada mais!"

Mas naquele momento a mente de Harry pareceu se desconectar. Seu olhar acabava de cruzar com o do professor. Verde contra vermelho. Esmeralda contra rubi. Era tudo muito intenso, as imagens surgiam rápido de mais como se estivessem sendo jogadas em sua cabeça por alguém de fora. E dessa vez não foi um devaneio como um outro qualquer.

_Harry percorria aquele corredor novamente. O mesmo corredor que sonhou tantas vezes no ano passado, mas agora ele já sabia onde estava._

_- Departamento de Mistérios... – murmura abrindo a enorme porta negra que o separava da sala onde estavam escondias milhares de profecias. Mas ao contrário do que esperava não havia profecia alguma ali, era apenas uma sala vazia._

_Um ruído vindo da parte mais oculta pelas sombras assusta o Gryffindor, que sem pensar duas vezes puxa a varinha do bolso, murmura o feitiço "Lumos" e aponta para todas as direções. _

_- Quem está aí? – grita olhando ao redor. _

_- Já se esqueceu de mim Harry? – uma conhecida voz responde das sombras. _

_- Voldem... – seu coração dispara ao ver quem saia da escuridão – Professor Kinney?_

_- Olá pequeno._

_- Mas, mas... – pisca varias vezes totalmente confuso com aquilo - O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?_

_- Queria vê-lo._

_- Me ver? – cora sem conseguir evitar –...Mas aqui?_

_- O lugar não importa – diz sedutoramente se aproximando – o que de fato importa é estarmos aqui sozinhos._

_- Por que? – levanta o olhar fixando-se nos intensos olhos vermelhos do adulto. "Vermelhos?... Que estranho..."_

_- Porque não posso mais resistir – sussurra deslizando os longos dedos pelo rosto de Harry._

_- Tom... – cerra levemente os olhos._

_- Não resisto a você – contorna os lábios entre abertos sentindo a maciez e o pedido mudo que transmitiam._

_Tom abraça a fina cintura e toma os lábios do Gryffindor a principio com delicadeza, apenas um roce, mas aquela pequena boca parecia tóxica, fazia seu corpo ansiar por mais. E Harry estava disposto e ansioso também, tanto que passa os braços em volta de seu pescoço abrindo a boca para que pudesse ser explorada como o amante quisesse._

_Um beijo longo e apaixonado começa, as línguas travavam uma batalha incansável numa disputa de poder e dominação da qual Tom sai vencedor, submetendo Harry ao ritmo que desejava. Longe de estar contrariado Harry deixava o homem manejá-lo como bem entendesse adorando cada toque que recebia._

_As habilidosas mãos do professor deslizavam pelo pequeno corpo com impaciência, irritando-se com a quantidade de roupa que este levava._

_- Quanta roupa... – murmura entre os beijos que agora percorriam o pescoço do aluno, jogando o casaco e camisa do uniforme para longe._

_- Não posso sair por ai pelado né? – sorri estremecendo com o chupão que acabava de levar._

_- Não pode mesmo! – estreita a cintura de forma possessiva aproveitando para desabotoar a calça e deixá-la cair até os pés do menino._

_- Tom! – olha para o lado envergonhado._

_- O que foi pequeno? – sorri com malicia estudando cada centímetro do corpo em seus braços. _

_Antes que pudesse reclamar de qualquer coisa Harry se vê pego no colo por aqueles braços fortes como se fosse uma noiva._

_- Tom!!!_

_- Pois não? _

_- O que você está fazendo! – pergunta entre risos. _

_- Indo para um lugar mais confortável - deposita o pequeno amante sobre uma enorme e confortável cama situada no meio da sala._

_- Como isso veio parar aqui? – olhava ao redor atordoado, se vendo sobre magníficos lençóis negros de seda._

_Tom apenas dá um sorriso e começa a tirar lentamente cada peça de roupa, sem quebrar o contato visual com o aluno, fazendo-o esquecer de todas as indagações que pudesse ter._

_- Você é perfeito... – Harry sussurra perdido na visão de um deus nu a sua frente. A pele ligeiramente pálida, os músculos firmes e é claro o grande "detalhe" que fazia parte do corpo de cada homem eram devorados pelos expressivos olhos verdes._

_- Não – Tom se aproxima perigosamente e apenas com movimento de sua mão direita as roupas que ainda restavam em Harry desaparecem deixando-o a sua total mercê – Você é._

_Os olhos vermelhos percorrem cada pedacinho do corpo adolescente observando os pequenos músculos se formando, a cintura fina, as pernas delgadas... Cada parte do corpo andrógino que sempre teria aquela estatura delicada e ao seu ver, submissa. Seu. Apenas seu. O menino deitado na cama envolto pelos lençóis negros era seu e de mais ninguém. Tantos lutaram contra aquilo. O velho diretor fez de tudo para evitar, mas no final ele estava ali tremendo sob o seu toque._

_- Tom... – Harry aproxima os lábios do pescoço de seu amante depositando pequenos beijos enquanto deslizava os suaves dedos por aquele corpo tão atraente. O toque inocente e ao mesmo tempo repleto de desejo faz os sentidos de Tom "Kinney" se inundarem de luxuria, e com cuidado puxa o Gryffindor contra si._

_Iniciam um novo beijo ardente. Enquanto as mãos do professor percorriam o delicado corpo nu até chegarem ao local desejado. Os dois se separam um pouco para normalizar a respiração, e ao murmurar algumas palavras um frasco transparente aparece no colchão e o mais velho encara Harry profundamente._

_- Certeza? – pergunta com carinho pegando de surpresa tanto o garoto quanto ele próprio. Nunca se imaginou dizendo algo assim, ainda mais naquela situação onde finalmente estava preste a possuir o que tanto desejava._

_- Uhum...- Harry concorda com a cabeça brindando o amante com um sorriso encantador – Quero você Tom... – sussurra sem desviar o olhar – Quero muito._

_Aquilo faz o desejo do adulto pulsar, e sem que precisasse pedir duas vezes um dedo lambuzado de gel invade a estreita entrada do Gryffindor fazendo-o soltar um pequeno grito de dor. Aquele dedo começa a fazer círculos lentos em seu interior, que pouco a pouco já se vê mais dilatado e pronto para invasão do segundo. E depois de um tempo com movimentos parecidos um terceiro dedo já entrava e saia sem muitos problemas. Os três preparavam-no para lago bem maior que estava por vir._

_De repente um grito escapa dos lábios de Harry. Aqueles dedos incômodos haviam tocado sua próstata. Ao notar isso Tom se concentra naquele local vendo o Gryffindor gemer e ofegar de puro prazer._

_- Tom!!!... Mais!!!_

_Considerando-o devidamente preparado atente ao pedido, retirando os dedos e colocando as pernas de Harry em seu ombro. Aquilo faz o menino soltar um gemido frustrado por sentir-se tão vazio, mas logo seu coração dispara notando como membro do mago forçava entrada em seu corpo._

_- Relaxa criança – acaricia seu rosto – prometo que depois será só prazer._

_- Uhum... – respira fundo, e encarando aquele magnífico olhar escarlate, relaxa, entregando-se totalmente._

_A principio a dor pareceu insuportável, mas com o cuidado e a experiência do mais velho logo ela foi diminuindo. Tom sentia-se prazerosamente esmagado pelo estreito lugar ao conseguir, depois de um certo tempo, finalmente colocar toda sua extensão. Durante alguns minutos ficou totalmente parado esperando o menino se acostumar. E só depois de Harry concordar com um aceno começou a se mover lentamente sem deixar de beijá-lo com paixão._

_Mas pouco a pouco a dor ia dando lugar ao prazer e Harry começava a mexer o quadril em busca de mais velocidade, coisa que Tom atendeu prontamente. Logo os dois moviam-se num ritmo alucinante, inundando a sala com gemidos e gritos de prazer. Harry murmurava palavras desconexas em Persel, a língua das cobras, e para sua total confusão Tom respondia na mesma língua. Mas antes que pudesse pensar nisso com mais clareza o prazer inundava seu corpo deixando-o totalmente à parte da realidade._

_- Ahhhhhh Isso... Por favor! – O Gryffindor agarrava-se com força aos lençóis. Mesmo que aquilo fosse um simples sonho não era como os de mais. Não era como Snape que o possuía de forma dominante, nem como Lupin que fazia daquilo uma verdadeira arte, e nem como Sirius que o tomava de uma forma selvagem e apaixonada._

_Era a mistura dos três. Dominante, artístico, selvagem, apaixonado... Tom sabia ser tudo e muito mais. Aquele não era um sonho qualquer, sentia o seu toque, a sua pele, cada beijo, cada investida que ele dava... Tudo! Ele estava ali e Harry sabia disso!_

_Com um ultimo gemido extasiado Harry derrama-se no abdômen do professor contraindo todo o seu corpo ao alcançar o clímax. E ao se sentir esmagado daquela forma Tom libera seu sêmen dentro do menor com um grito de prazer._

_Após alguns segundos sai de dentro do pequeno corpo deitando-se ao seu lado. Ambos tinham a respiração ofegante e tremiam ligeiramente devido aos espasmos do orgasmo. Com cuidado o mais velho puxa Harry contra si colocando-o deitado em seu peito._

_- Eu...eu..._

_- Shiiii... Não diga nada pequeno – sorri com carinho – Não é preciso._

_Novamente seus olhares se cruzam, da mesma forma que Harry vira acontecer antes de entrar naquele maravilhoso sonho. E foi como se o Gryffindor saísse de uma visão._

Estava parado na entrada da sala com o professor encarando-o em silencio. Os olhos haviam voltado a ser negros, mas Harry via lá no fundo da íris aquele conhecido tom de vermelho.

- A aula vai começar – diz calmamente sem deixar de fitar o aluno.

- Tom Riddle – murmura em Persel inconscientemente, colocando as mãos sobre boca de forma assustada logo em seguida.

Ao contrário do que o súbito brilho nos olhos negros dizia, Tom finge não entender.

- O que?

- Er... Nada! Desculpe professor, vou me sentar – Harry vai para sua mesa com as mãos ainda tremendo de nervoso. "O que foi aquilo?" – suspira mentalmente.

Para surpresa de Harry todos os alunos já estavam na sala e o professor começava a passar matéria na lousa, pedindo a todos que pegassem o livro "A arte das trevas vista pelos dois lados". Enquanto pegavam o material necessário, o adolescente se vê analisando o que acabara de acontecer.

"Tom Riddle?... Não, não pode ser".

Ele sabia que seu professor não era de fato quem aparentava ser. Mas chegar a pensar no "falecido" lorde das trevas já era de mais. Voldemort estava morto, ele mesmo cuidou para que isso acontecesse. Porém uma pequena voz em sua mente sussurrava que estava enganado.

É claro que não podia dar atenção a essas loucuras, só havia confundido os dois porque eram muito parecidos. Quando o viu na Câmara Secreta Harry não pode deixar de notar a beleza do jovem mago das trevas. Beleza quase idêntica a do professor.

- "É isso! Eles são parecidos, e nada mais!" – afirma tentando se convencer a todo custo. Por outro lado Tom se divertia com a aflição do aluno, observando suas reações desde que Harry havia se sentado.

O Gryffindor percebe o olhar do adulto fixo em si e levanta a cabeça para encará-lo, perdendo-se novamente naquele mar negro.

- "Ele sabe" – um arrepio percorre sua espinha ao ver o professor lançar-lhe um sorriso. Não como outro qualquer, mas cheio de malicia e desejo junto com um breve aceno de cabeça. Aquilo provava as suspeitas de Harry, não havia sido um simples devaneio. "Ele esteve lá!" – seu coração acelera – "Nós estivemos!"

- Harry! – Hermione chamava sua atenção com severidade – se concentra na aula!

- Hum?

- A aula!

- Ah, sim claro! – sorri voltando seus olhos para o livro. Tentando não lembrar do "sonho" nem pensar no delicioso professor que a cada minuto lançava um olhar penetrante em sua direção.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry, Rony e Hermione conversavam banalidades no corredor enquanto se dirigiam para a Torre Gryffindor. Os três amigos tinham saído às pressas da ultima aula, cada um por seu motivo. Hermione porque "precisava" estudar, Rony queria treinar Quadribol, e Harry não queria conversar com o professor que tanto mexia com seus mais secretos desejos, pois não fazia idéia do que dizer e não estava preparado para mais vergonhas naquele dia.

Aquela segunda feira tinha sido realmente "intensa". Foi surpreendido em todas as aulas babando num professor, em uns mais em outros menos, mas mesmo assim em todos.

- "O que esses professores têm afinal?" – suspira pensando no quão incrível e embaraçosa era aquela situação.

- Hei! – Rony puxava o braço do amigo parecendo animado – você ficou sabendo do Malfoy?

- Sabendo o que?

- O que tem aquela doninha? – Hermione faz um careta indicando o Slytherin a poucos passos à frente do trio com seus "guarda-costas" atrás.

- Então, vocês já não acham um saco ter aulas com o Snape?

Hermione emite um murmúrio concordando. Harry, por sua vez, cora preferindo manter-se calado por questões obvias.

- Pois é! – Rony continua – Fiquei sabendo que Malfoy pretende seguir a mesma carreira!

- O que? – a amiga estava perplexa.

- É! Ninguém merece!

Os dois começam a discutir sobre o sofrimento que devia ser uma aula dada por Draco Malfoy, no entanto Harry imaginava o loiro à frente da classe, explicando com seu ar altivo e sensualmente arrogante para que servia cada componente da poção.

- Professor é? – murmura encarando o Slytherin alguns passos à sua frente. "Interessante..." – sente um calor percorrer seu corpo. A partir daquele momento, sem saber exatamente o "motivo", Harry Potter passava a ver Draco Malfoy com outros olhos.

**-x-Fim-x-**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/A: **A principio é um ONE-SHOT, mas se quiserem uma continuação é só deixar Reviews falando. Não pude evitar aprofundar mais a relação Harry e Tom, amo de mais esses dois! E toda Maria Giz sempre tem um professor especial que faz seu coração bater mais forte se comparado aos outros, experiência própria! Quanto à idéia: "Maria Giz" foi graças ao apelido que minhas amigas me deram na escola, pois digamos que eu sofra do mesmo "problema" do nosso querido Gryffindor.

**Tradução:  
**Slytherin: Sonserina.  
Gryffindor: Grifinória.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios e sugestões são sempre maravilhosos! **

**Mandem Reviews Please! **

**Beijos!**


End file.
